Crucio
by kagschannold
Summary: Some dreams are too realistic. CilwenuxDraco


**The Crucio Curse**

**Summary: Some dreams are just too realistic to describe. CilwenuxDraco. **

**(i haven't decided whether or not this is going to coincide with how Cilwenu goes about life at Hogwarts, but it is part of the project. i really am trying hard not to push my OC on anyone, but it's so fun... and a good portion of people seem to enjoy it. I need to get back to my DraMione)**

* * *

><p>"Please stop it!" Cilwenu Snape screamed, watching in the shadows, where a lone light cast down upon a trembling figure before her.<p>

The boy in the light had white blonde hair, grey eyes, and a strange calmness about himself, despite what all was happening to him. It was excruciating… the pain. The surging electricity tugging and pulling and twisting his veins until they felt as if they were being plucked from his very skin.

His muscles felt as if they would burst, and his heart beat so fast that it was a mere vibration in his ears as the curse continued to weaken his entire body. Those knees would not hold him up for much longer if the man in the shadows kept torturing him like they were.

He heard the screams of his long-time lover, the daughter of Severus Snape, who had died in their seventh year unexpectedly. She cried, much like she had been when she found her father, only this time, there was more screaming, there was more action, and Draco was not quite dead yet.

He grunted loudly, the pain catching his throat and making his own screams more like sounds of a person drowning, or gurgling salt water. He wasn't sure which it was, he was only sure that the pain was very real.

Cilwenu continued to cry out for the man to stop. She shouted out Draco's name, telling him that he couldn't leave her. He couldn't let this suffering commence, and that he _had_ to break away somehow.

Without his wand, or anything else to protect him, Draco was forced to succumb to the curse more than he could have wished.

It didn't help that Cilwenu didn't dare think to use her own wand against the man hidden by the night.

Why didn't she use it?

"Draco! Draco!" Cilwenu cried, coming into the light to where Draco could only see her face, the worry in her eyes and the tears leaving little black trails down past her chin. She trembled at seeing him, and it was unbeknownst to Draco that he had fallen to his knees, and was looking straight up instead of down like he normally would.

His body convulsed out of control, and Draco began to taste something like iron. It felt warm, thick, and slipped out of the corner of his mouth.

Blood.

Draco tasted blood.

The more Cilwenu screamed, the worse the pain became. He looked all around the darkness, trying to spot out the man responsible for such pain. The man was laughing as if something of the sort was actually funny. They sounded familiar, too familiar.

When another figure stepped out of the shadows, Draco was shocked to see his own father, laughing, pale, and worn out from possibly being in Azkaban.

He choked, and eventually, Draco felt weaker than previously.

It wasn't until the Avada Kedavra curse was uttered that Draco saw pitch black.

* * *

><p>In the wide bed, Draco shot up covered in sweat and panting. Beside him, Cilwenu slept peacefully, her dark hair fanning over the pillow underneath her, and her body just barely covered by the white sheet. He could see her clearly by the moonlight, and sighed in relief as he laid his head down on her arm.<p>

She stirred, and murmured something underneath her breath, before snuggling up to Draco's chest, and kissing it purely in her sleep.

Draco held her close for the rest of the night, unable to close his eyes again until the sun rose above the trees.

**Note: Well… as stated above this is part of my Cilwenu project, I hope you guys don't mind, and I hope you also do not get tired of reading about them. I simply do not believe in the whole Draco marries Astoria thing. So, there. I create my own character for him to be with, because a lot of other people do it too. When in Rome… :D This was just a thought that popped up in my mind for some reason. I'm not sure why. **

**Please Review.**

**Much Love.  
><strong>**KagsChann.**


End file.
